


Le bruit du silence

by Felicia_Vardya



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicia_Vardya/pseuds/Felicia_Vardya
Summary: [Post Avengers 1] Banni sur Terre pour expier ses crimes, Loki ne s'attendait pas à arrivé près de chez Clint Barton. Clint non plus ne s'y attendait pas.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Loki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Le bruit du silence

Honnêtement, en sortant marcher en pleine nuit après un cauchemars, Clint ne s’était pas attendu à tomber sur Loki. Il n’avait pas son arc sur lui, ce qui l’ennuyait énormément. Il avait juste un revolver, plus discret qu’un arc, et il était tout aussi bon pour tirer avec qu’avec son arc. En l’entendant approcher Loki leva les yeux. Bleu contre vert. Le temps sembla se suspendre pendant quelques instants. Puis, l’archer remarqua ce que Loki avait aux poignets.  
  
« Qu’est-ce que c’est ? »  
  
Baissant les yeux vers poignets Loki souffla. Il n’aimait pas paraître faible ou démuni en général, mais face à Clint Barton ça lui paraissait moins gênant.  
  
« Ça bride mes pouvoirs. »  
  
« Et qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? »  
  
« Bannit pour expier mes crimes. » Mais au moins il n’avait pas été emprisonner. Et au moins Odin avait accepter de le croire pour Thanos et le contrôle mental qu’il avait subit. Eir avait bien son travail en l’examinant. Et elle l’avait soigner. Et franchement Loki ne pourrait jamais assez la remercier pour ça.  
  
« J’imagine que le SHIELD est au courant. »  
  
« Si Thor à bien fait ce que son père lui a dit de faire, oui. »  
  
« Amène toi, j’ai une chambre libre à la ferme. »  
  
Clignant des yeux, Loki resta un instant immobile alors que l’archer s’éloignait déjà. Il le suivit après quelques secondes.  
  
  
La cohabitation fut un peu compliquée au départ. Avec Clint uniquement. Laura, la meilleure amie de Clint, l’avait accepter sans aucun problème. Et les deux enfants, Lila et Cooper, étaient adorables.  
  
Les nuits où ils se réveillaient de cauchemars s’étaient répétées plusieurs fois, et ils avaient finit par prendre l’habitude de sortir marcher ensembles. Discuter un peu, boire un verre.  
  
Loki avait du accompagner les Avengers pour une mission ou pour une autre. C’était ce qu’il avait à faire pour expier ses crimes. Ça n’était pas cher payer pour tout ce qu’il avait fait.  
  
Les mois étaient passés et Loki et Clint étaient tomber dans une routine apaisante.  
  
Novembre était bien entamer quand Loki se réveilla d’un énième cauchemar. Il se leva, s’habilla rapidement, et il descendit. Arrivé en bas il fut rejoint par Clint. Il neigeait quand il sortirent de la ferme, et Loki pu voir un sourire presque enfantin sur le visage de l’archer.  
  
Ils firent leur promenade nocturne sous la neige.  
  
Et quand Clint attrapa la main de Loki dans la sienne, tout en continuant de marcher, ni l’un ni l’autre ne dit quoique ce soit. Ils aimaient marcher ensemble en silence, ils aimaient écouter le silence autour d’eux. Légèrement troubler par le crissement de la neige sous leurs pas, cette fois.  
  
Quand Loki s’arrêta brusquement pour l’embrasser, comme ça, sans réfléchir à ce qu’il faisait, eh bien... Clint n’allait certainement pas s’en plaindre. Vu à quel point ils s’étaient rapprochés ces derniers mois.

**Author's Note:**

> 23 novembre 2020 : ︎Loki/Clint Barton [La roulette]  
> Loki/Clint Barton [Vol partiel ou complet d'un défi]  
> écrire sur Clint [Qui est-ce]  
> C : Clint Barton [Alphabet des personnages]  
> écrire une fic dans laquelle Odin bannit Loki sur Terre pour expier ses crimes et où la première personne qu'il retrouve est Clint [Cap ou pas cap]  
> -l'Arc : écrire sur Hawkeye ou écrire sur un personnage avec une arme de tir [Collectionner les Pops]  
> Balance : Personnage : Loki (Marvel) [Horoscope]  
> Lieu du 05/09/2020 : Planète Terre [Lieu du jour]  
> Cent seizième baiser : Un baiser sous la neige [Le défi des baisers]  
> ACTION 262 : Se promener sous la neige [Foire aux folles actions]  
> Titre du 17/08/2020 : "Le bruit du silence" [Titre du jour]  
> Personnage 6 : Loki [Foire aux personnages]  
> Personnage du 27/10/2020 : Loki [Personnage du jour]  
> Défi baiser 53 : Un baiser d'un dieu [Foire aux baisers]  
> Célébrité du 07/10/2020 Tom Hiddleston [Célébrité du jour]  
> Dieu du 06/08/2020 : Loki (mythologie nordique) [Dieu de la semaine]  
> Fandom du 11/08/2020 au 18/08/2020 : Marvel [Fandom de la semaine]  
> Mot du 11/10/20 : Neige [Mot du jour]  
> Soixantième drabble à l'infini : Clint/Loki [Drabble à l'infini]  
> Vingt-deuxième défi de l'extrême : Combiner au moins 15 défis dans un drabble (max. 500 mots) [Défis de l'extrême]


End file.
